


La Belle Dame Sans Merci

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Never Will I Meme, Val Sans Retour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La quête du chevalier Lancelot au coeur du Val Sans Retour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle Dame Sans Merci

**Author's Note:**

> Réponse à un Meme sur LJ, "Never Will I"  
> Pour Morelindele

La belle dame vêtue de ses longs voiles vaporeux et sauvages se trouvait toujours à l'orée de la forêt. Il sentait son regard sur lui, sentait sa présence. Peu étaient ceux à venir sciemment en ces terres, affronter le jugement et le courroux de la terrible sorcière. Cette verdure luxuriante, accueillante tels les bras parfumés d'une amante, était aussi cruelle que le cœur d'une femme blessée.  
Elle se tenait-là, la belle dame sans merci, des drapés d'un lie-de-vin lumineux, rougeoyants tel un soleil assassin, dansant autour de sa jolie silhouette.  
Elle l'avait laissé partir, la cruelle sorcière au cœur trop aimant. Elle le veillait de ses yeux d’ambre, la puissante enchanteresse.

"Je suis venu libérer ces hommes de votre enchantement cruel, ma Dame" lui avait-il dit en ôtant son heaume pour la saluer quand elle lui était apparue aussi belle que l’aube au creux d’un chemin noueux.  
"Ne sont cruels et impurs que leurs pensées et leurs actes, jeune chevalier" lui avait-elle répondu d'une voix étonnement douce.  
"Ils errent entre vos filets depuis trop longtemps, ma Dame, depuis trop de lunes n'ont-ils connu que le désarroi des fils que vous avez tressés" continua-t-il, mettant genou à terre face à la redoutable sorcière pour l’honorer "Permettez-moi de m'acquitter de mon devoir, ma Dame, permettez-moi de leur rendre leur liberté"  
"Votre cœur et vos intentions vous honorent, noble chevalier" lui avait-elle répondu d'une voix de miel lui tendant une main blanche et douce telle l’écume des vagues "Ces hommes n'ont jamais été prisonniers que d'eux-mêmes"

Il lui avait baisé la main, promettant de la servir, d’honorer sa générosité. Elle lui avait répondu d'un rire cristallin, d'une voix trop jeune et mélodieuse en comparaison à ces yeux d'ambre qui avaient déjà vu trop de souffrances, qui étaient ouverts sur des vérités qu’il ne pourrait jamais saisir. Ces mêmes yeux qui, posés sur lui, l’avaient brûlé plus certainement que le fer rougeoyant d’une lame mise à vif.

"Vos sentiments pour votre Dame sont authentiques, chevalier. Votre cœur ne saurait me mentir. Les hommes ne savent cacher leurs sentiments, aussi nobles soient-ils, aussi viles qu’ils puissent être. Votre main ne saurait servir et protéger autre Dame, qu'il en soit donc ainsi" avait-elle chuchotée de ses lèvres de baie sauvage.

Elle l'avait laissé quitter sa demeure, sans un sortilège, sans un mot accusateur, d'un simple baiser glacial sur le front.

"Nul châtiment de ma main ne saurait vous anéantir" sa douce voix résonna dans son esprit alors qu'il s'éloignait de cette forêt magique "Votre cœur distillera un poison bien plus puissant que ne le serait aucune de mes magies. Car même si celui que vous aimez comme un frère vous pardonnait cette impardonnable traîtrise, votre âme, elle, n'y survivra pas. Quoi que vous fassiez, le pardon ne vous saura accordé. Car que pourrait-il être plus dur que de se pardonner à soi-même, Lancelot du Lac?"

Nul doute que la voix de l'enchanteresse le hanterait chaque nuit de son existence, nul doute que la résonnance de cette douce tristesse n'accompagnerait chaque battement de son cœur. Morgane le Fay l'avait épargné et l'avait gratifié d'un quête unique, mais bien plus qu'un sortilège puissant, elle l'avait damné à la cruauté de la vérité.

Lancelot du Lac était revenu vainqueur de sa quête du Val Sans Retour, pourtant, le valeureux chevalier n’était plus.


End file.
